


Lieumon Day: Cooking

by lilliphus (usobuki)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usobuki/pseuds/lilliphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collab for an old prompt- Amon walks in on his Lieutenant making chocolate and things get messy. Image warning inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieumon Day: Cooking

______________________

“What _are_ you doing, Lieutenant?”

 

Amon turned the corner to the kitchen, taking note of the other man in the room. He was seated at a wooden table that was covered in bowls and various bottles, as well as a thick bag of flour. The man himself was clad in a white tank top, shoulders and arms covered in some pale powder and hand wrist deep in a bowl of…something.

 

The Lieutenant looked back over his shoulder, “baking,” he said brusquely, as though bewildered that his actions should even warrant a question in the first place.

 

“Baking,” Amon repeated as he entered the room. He circled around slowly, stopping by the table next to the Lieutenant’s supplies and peered down at him amusedly, “how domestic of you.”

 

“Never said I was doing it for you,” the Lieutenant replied as he moved a couple bottles out of harm’s way. “Do you even like chocolate? Or anything sweet for that matter?”

 

Amon thumbed a glass vial absentmindedly and shook his head, “I can’t say I’ve ever cared for sugary things.” He picked the bottle up and rolled it between his hands, “though actually, I’ve never tasted chocolate.” Amon stopped his fidgeting and lifted his head abruptly, just in time to catch the older man as he was about to open his mouth to protest. “And no,” he interjected, “don’t even think about trying to convince me to try it.”

 

The Lieutenant shrugged and turned his attention back in front of him. He flicked the metal whisk about a few more times before letting it fall into the bowl motionless, then reached inside and scooped a generous amount of batter onto his index and middle fingers. He brought them slowly to his lips and parted them gently, flicking his tongue out to taste some of the substance.

 

Amon subconsciously edged closer as he watched. The Lieutenant smiled contently and ventured his tongue out further, running it from the base of his index finger to the top, stopping to nibble at the tip. He licked it once more before moving to his middle finger; still completely coated. He took the whole digit into his mouth in one fluid motion, sucking on it enthusiastically.

 

‘ _That bastard, he’s doing this on purpose._ ’ Amon shifted as he felt his pants become uncomfortably tight. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched the Lieutenant pull the finger from his mouth with a satisfied groan. “Mmm,” the older man moaned through a grin, “delicious.”

 

Amon let out an animalistic growl as he stalked forward and ran a finger down the Lieutenant’s cheek, looking him deep in the eye. “My dear Lieutenant,” Amon mused as he reached down and fumbled with a button on his pants, “you’ve all but mastered the art of seduction, haven’t you?”

 

The Lieutenant smirked mischievously and tugged at Amon’s pants until he had all the buttons open. He stood from the chair and grabbed the younger man by the waist roughly. He turned him, pulling his pants down past his hips and flung him back against the table. Amon reached to the side to shove the bowl out of the way as he hit the surface, but the Lieutenant managed to save it from spilling and grabbed the whisk in one hand. He lifted the younger man onto the table with his free hand and pulled him out of one leg of his pants, allowing them to hang loosely from his left thigh.

 

Amon reached down to pull his shirt above his head, just in time for his Lieutenant to use his now exposed chest to catch a drip of the cake batter. He sat back down in his chair with the man’s thighs parted to either side and looked up. “You sure I can’t convince you to try it?” he asked with a devilish tone. Amon had no time to respond as the Lieutenant leaned forward and licked the trail of chocolate off his chest. He threw his head back, frantically pulling his shirt over his shoulders and off his body.

 

 

“Are we baking, Lieutenant, or having sex?” Amon laughed as the last drops were cleaned from his chest and his pants were fully removed.

 

The Lieutenant stayed silent, pulling the still covered whisk closer. He gathered the remaining batter on his hand and tossed it back into the bowl, bringing his fingers down to Amon’s now prominent erection. He traced over the other man’s arousal in light, fluttery touches, coating it in the chocolate but taking care not to stimulate him in any other way. He wiped his hand on a nearby towel and looked up at Amon. Amon peered back down curiously.

 

“Well, just because you don’t enjoy eating sweets, doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy them in other ways,” he smiled.

 

“Oh?” Amon laughed beneath his mask, “and what does that – _oh_ ” Amon moaned, lacing his fingers through the Lieutenant’s hair as the older man ran his tongue up the underside of his cock. He leaned in and licked up along the shaft several more times before deeming that side clean.

 

Amon growled in dissatisfaction as the Lieutenant pulled away altogether, sitting back in the chair; he looked entirely too pleased with himself.

 

“Lean back.”

 

“Excuse me?” Amon glared through the slits in his mask. It wasn’t the first time he’d been given a command, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but the song and dance they called “dominance” was an important part of their relationship. The Lieutenant would never dare think to undermine his leader’s authority in public, but behind closed doors was an entirely different tale. They’d go through the motions, fighting for control, but Amon would quickly succumb to his partner’s whim. His power resided in his words, but the Lieutenant was a man of action, and action sometimes has a way of rendering speech ineffective. Amon was always the first to cave.

 

The Lieutenant stood and, without a word, placed his hand on his leader’s chest and pushed him back on the table roughly. He reached to the side, procuring a medium sized glass bottle from his collection of ingredients and unstoppered it.

 

“What is that?” Amon asked, sitting up as he heard the bottle open.

 

“Olive oil. I use it for cooking. Lay back down.” The Lieutenant dipped two fingers into the bottle and set it to the side. He looked up at Amon and grabbed one of his thighs, parting his legs further.

 

Amon didn’t argue this time. He fell back down against the surface of the table and allowed himself to be taken control of.

 

The older man leaned over the table between his leader’s thighs and looked him dead in the eye as he placed a well-lubed finger at his entrance. Amon shivered lightly as the digit was pushed inside. The substance was cold, but it warmed quickly as the Lieutenant crooked his finger and began stroking against him from the inside.

 

Amon gasped and bucked up off the table. The foundation rattled, threatening to knock some of the glass over. His Lieutenant placed a hand on his stomach to still him and slid the second finger inside, slowly. Amon writhed beneath him, but the hand on his stomach held him firmly in place. He sighed in annoyance and reached down, trailing his hand toward his temporarily neglected and _very_ protrusive erection. The Lieutenant slapped his hand away before he could make contact and shook his head in disapproval.

 

“No,” he said shortly. He leaned down and licked the tip of Amon’s cock, gathering the pre-cum on the tip of his tongue before wrapping his lips around him and taking him in as best as he could. He wrapped his tongue around his girth, licking up the batter that still covered most of him. The sweet taste of the chocolate mixed with the bitter saltiness of the man’s pre-cum was intoxicating.

 

“Fuck.” Amon groaned between his light panting. He grasped at the hand the Lieutenant had placed on his stomach with one hand and used his other to run his fingers through the man’s hair. The Lieutenant responded by rubbing his palm into the younger man’s stomach, lightly applying pressure.

 

He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, building up a pace that set in rhythm with the bobbing of his head. Amon struggled, hips desperately alternating attempts to push further onto the fingers or deeper down the other man’s throat.

 

He came in a matter of minutes, arching his back off the wooden surface and moaning deep against the interior of his porcelain mask. The older man swallowed hungrily, fingers stilled and curved, pushed softly against his prostate.

 

The younger man’s spasms calmed and he fell heavily back onto the table, gasping for breath. The Lieutenant pulled away, sucking the last bits of chocolate and semen clean and retracted his fingers slowly. Amon let out a small, contended sigh.

 

“So,” the Lieutenant said as he wiped his fingers clean on a nearby towel. “Not so bad, is it?” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other man’s stomach.

 

Amon laughed shallowly and rolled his head to the side. He still didn’t have the strength to sit up. “No,” he breathed and reached down, grasping the Lieutenant’s chin in one hand and lifting his face so he could look him in the eye. “You should cook more often.”


End file.
